the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviethon
Leviethon is a Greater Demon, the first demon of envy, the Sin Demon of Envy and one of the fourteen Princes of Hell . Biography Birth Leviethon is a Greater Demon, and so, one of the seven sons of Demiurge, he give to a lot of demons the power to increase envy . The first Heaven Civil War Leviethon is employed by Helel with his brothers, he fights against angels and kills almost 15% of the total Heavenly population . He loses against Betzalel and is trapped in Hell . In Hell Leviethon becames one of the fourteen Princes of Hell . On Earth He leaves Hell and go to Earth, he put envy in humans and is banished by Israphel . Personnality Leviethon is envious and very sadistic . He can, however, be very kind with his brothers and his father, he likes Helel and his uncles, he don't very likes The Beast . Powers * Middle-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Leviethon is a Greater Demon and, so, is stronger than even the Archangels, the only beings stronger than him are the Primordial Beings, the Seraphims, the Abominations and the Lords of Dooms . ** Greater Demon Physiology : Leviethon is a Greater Demon *** Super Strength : Leviethon is stronger than any other kinds of demons, even the Archdemons . *** Super Speed : Leviethon can almost run as fast as the light itself . *** Super Stamina : Leviethon can run for a very long amount of times without tiring, he don't need to eat, drink or breath to survive . *** Demonic Possession : Leviethon can "possess" peoples, his possession is more like a mental controll rather than a real demonic possession . *** Conversion : He can turn peoples into demons, especially envy demons . *** Envy Inducement : Leviethon can induce envy in peoples at will, like when he went to a reunion of peoples, increase a lot their greed which make them kill themselves . * Power Absorbtion : He can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . * Seraphims : Leviethon is vulnerable to his Uncles . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Leviethon . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Leviethon . * Souls Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Helel and, so, can kill Leviethon with difficulties . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Leviethon because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Seraphims Sword''' : Leviethon can be killed by the Seraphims Sword . Trivia Leviethon is an alternation from Leviathan who is the name for the Demon of Envy in Demonology Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons